The invention relates to a device for metering and measuring quantities of liquid, in particular in a pump for liquid fuel.
A device of this type is known in the prior art. In the case of the known device, use is made of one or more volume meters in the form of piston displacement meters, each volume meter being assigned a valve. The valve and volume meter are flanged together by means of pipes, just like valve and liquid supply. The liquid supply comes from a pump which pumps the liquid fuel from a reservoir tank. The known device not only requires a great deal of space, it is also expensive to produce. Furthermore, the known device ought to be improved in respect of its operating reliability.